


Walking straight into the breeze

by FancifulRivers



Series: faded morning glories and hopes for a better future [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: Frisk and Chara skip school.





	Walking straight into the breeze

"I'm surprised, you know," you say, crutching along beside Frisk. They look over at you, high spots of color burning in their cheeks.

"Why?" They ask. Their voice is brittle and too high.

"Usually I'm the one suggesting we skip school," you say. You can feel your lungs start to seize from the exertion. Frisk seems to sense it, as their pace slows down to a near-crawl.

"That boy comes back today," Frisk whispers. They stare down at their hand. Yellow-green splotches their knuckles and spreads down their hand, like an ink stain. "Asriel's home sick. I just-" They shrug, shoulders hunched defensively. "I don't want to see him."

"I do," you say brightly. Frisk stares at you in surprise. "I want to see how shit he looks with a broken nose and if he says a word to you  _or_ me, I wanna break the  _rest_ of his face."

"Chara," Frisk complains, half-laughing. "You can't do that, you'll be expelled."

"So?" Now it's your turn to shrug. "It's not like I care about school. The only reason I haven't tried to get out of it harder is Mom. And not wanting to leave you or Ree alone."

"How do you deal with it?" Frisk asks, scuffing their shoes against the pavement. You look at them, confused.

"Not wanting to go to school?" You clarify. Frisk shakes their head.

"Not that," they say. "Wanting to- wanting to hurt someone. He just- he makes me  _so mad_ and no one wanted to  _do_ anything about it, not until I hit him, and even then, they just treated him like the innocent victim, and it's not  _fair_ , and I just-" They stop, breathing heavily. Their hands are scrunched into fists. You take a deep breath.

"I don't know," you admit. "I've kind of...always had that. I got into a lot of fights before I fell down. You just- I guess you just try to breathe and think about the reasons you shouldn't cold-cock them into next week. But sometimes violence is the only answer that  _works_ , so." You stare down at the cracks in the sidewalk. "I don't know," you finish, repeating yourself.

"It was really cool how you shouted at the teacher," Frisk says. You feel your cheeks redden.

"She deserved it," you say. "It was fucking gross of her to grab you like that. The principal deserved it, too, trying to get out of doing anything about that asshole. He's been a transphobic douche all year. I'm glad you broke his nose."

"Chara?" Frisk looks at you, eyes suspiciously damp-looking. "Thanks."

"No problem," you say. "Hey, uh, we should probably formulate a game plan or something because I don't want to get picked up by a truancy officer or something. And I can't exactly run away from them." You lift up a crutch with a self-deprecating twist of your mouth.

"Asgore?" Frisk suggests.

"He has meetings all this week," you remind them. "We can't go back home, either, Mom said she'd keep checking on Ree today."

"Sans?" Frisk says.

"...Won't he tell Mom?" You say. Frisk smiles, looking more confident than you've seen them in days.

"Not if I ask him not to," they say. "I'll just tell him it's important."

"If this doesn't work, I'm telling Mom it was all your idea," you grumble, falling into step once more beside them.

"That's fair," Frisk agrees.

Thankfully, Sans doesn't live too far away, so you only mildly feel like death by the time you crutch onto his porch, wheezing like a dying thing. Frisk rings the doorbell, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"What if he's not home-" you begin, just as the door swings open, revealing the hoodie-clad skeleton.

"Aren't ya supposed to be in school?" He asks, looking surprised.

"Um-" Frisk pauses. You can practically see their assertiveness bleeding away. You hobble closer, interrupting.

"That one fucker's suspension is up today and Asriel's home sick," you say. His eyes flick over the two of you.

Then he holds the door open.

"Paps is at Undyne's for training," he tells you. "Come on in."


End file.
